Kingdoms of The Past
by CassiieL.G
Summary: Lili is a gifted princess. Erik is a heartless ruler... there destined to marry. what will be the verdict? OCCxE
1. Lili

Hi- I'm back and with a story to finish, this is something I have been working on forever. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Send reviews my way if you do, any construct or critisim is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Lili and my characters not POTO related ones. besides its only Erik for now, and i don't own him so... well you get the point.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prolouge

The kingdom of Phoenix was crumbling fast in its realm. It's once blue-purple skies were now filled with blackness that stretched out as far as oblivion could. Out in the reach, a town close to Phoenix by the name of Iris, a small light reached out into the depths, into the woods spreading the boundary by fire. The smoke filled the air with ash and a thick blackness that by morning their was nothing left. But I'm not here to tell you about the kingdom past problems.

Hi, I'm Lili; I'm sixteen, I live on Earth, with my family. The average, mother, father, sister and brother, I have been brought up to live a life of a normal girl. It was when I was fourteen that I started to feel different. Everyday, for the past three years my cold blue- brown eyes shuttered at the fact of death, scary movies and every now and then a boyfriend or two.

I'm kind of faking normal at the moment to save myself from a fate worse than death. As it goes some of my friends are on my side of realm, there is Sebastian and Andrew. But since I'm giving so much away already I guess I should just explain from the beginning, then.

* * *

**Part one: Vision.**

Chapter One

**Lili**

I was slipping on the side walk, trying to skateboard down hill. I was in the middle of almost crashing into a tree when I saw the black convertible on the side of the road. Their was a sniper in the backseat, from what I could see from my keen eyesight. So, slowly I lifted my hand and thought of crushing the gun in half. Once I levitated the hood of the car I put my other arm in the air and acted like I was crushing something quick. At that second the gun was crushed within seconds. With a grin on my face I turned to leave. But as I went up to the house, which was now covered in vines, looking like a green house. I tripped on a small rock and face planted the cement. It didn't hurt when I first got up, but as I began to stand I saw something in the distance, I looked like a figure in a cloak, its hand jerking towards me, to follow. As figure got closer coldness entered my body and was swimming around my heart in a creepy manner.

"Who are you?" I tried to say almost being smashed to the ground by an unknown force. "What are you?"

As I was on the ground my face into the cement again, I looked up and the figure was gone, nothing was their besides a couple people starring at me from a far, to see if I was dead or not. I pushed my helmet off and it landed on the ground next to my head when I saw the same convertible speed down the street.

As I got up Emmy and Jonathon, I saw were fighting inside my home. Once completely up I took the skateboard in one arm and jogged all the way home. Everything became some what a blur once I left that spot. As I got near to the old gate I pressed the button on the side of the cold metal.

_Ping-Ping, Ping-Ping!_

The video camera switched its way towards me and advanced to my face. Once I was verified to be a child of the great computer genius, Serena Crane I was let in.

As I got to the door their was nothing, but my blurriness and trouble was heading everywhere. I saw the strawberry blond hair from the window and new that Emmy was going after Jon again for the stupid pranks he pulled. I guess she found the itching powder in her laundry detergent, not very comfortable I guess.

I put my Phantom skateboard on the ground touching the door knob I sensed something wrong, a presence, somewhere around me. As I pushed the door open I was greeted by Aunt Angel, and Aunt Jane. Each of which were starring at me because one, the Cranes could afford better clothes than anyone, and two; I didn't wear those kinds of clothes. I set my helmet inside the closet and took off my shoes and plopped then inside the dark cold place of the closet. Once it was closed I advanced for my room when I was stopped by none other than Aunt Jane. Great I'm gunna get another one of her speeches.

"Excuse me but where do you think your going?" She spat out in a completely determined tone to break me of my fashion sense.

"Um, just going up to my room, to change into better attire for this evening, miss." I said while giving her my angelic eyes and pouted the best I could, and it worked. _Easy as cake_.

"Good, Good your mother isn't here this evening, and your dad is working at the doctors office again so I'm here to help out my nieces and nephew the best I can." She said in the most annoying tone ever, my ears felt as though I was going to pop.

I jumped out of her grasp when I saw the pair of green eyes from the sofa, I peaked in and saw a man way to old I thought, he must have been 23 for his age or something close to that range. He was six feet tall and wore a black suit, with a rose pinned to the outside of the coat. He had short black hair, And a mask on the left half of his face, which made his eyes stick out very well. Once I got my mind running again, he turned towards me on the couch and I scattered up the spiral stairs of the grand house.

_He's probably Aunt Angel's new boyfriend. I'm glad after all these years she's actually gone and taken another chance._

Once completely up the stairs I ran down to the end of the main hallway and took a left all the way to the end, it was dark in this area of the house so it was easy to get lost. I hit something circular on the ground once it was in my had I felt had a button, once I heard the click, light flashed out into the end of the hallway. As I walked down the red carpet, I examined the two walls that had exquisite designs all over it, I pointed the flashlight to the left side stopping to see the golden fabric stitched into the walls, and it was in the shape of shooting stars and waves, for the Milky Way. I moved down to see the planets, as I shined the light to the right and to the left I saw the planets, from our solar system. They were colored in reds, blues, and greens. As I got to the end the earth was on the left side of the wall and the moon was on the right. The door in the middle had a sign on it, saying, and "Keep out."

As I put my eye up to the retina scanner, the blue light scanned my eye to make sure it was Lili Crane entering and nobody else. Once it was done and the green light turned red, the door clicked once and unlocked the door knob.

_Great, I gotta fix that soon or else it'll probably become out of date._

I stepped inside the giant room, I reached for the switch on the wall behind me, and I flipped it on.

The room was an old style of the French design. I had silver walls and a white cream colored French style bed, along with a dresser on the side of the room, and a compartment at the end of the bed, Most of the time I slept on my couch to the other side of my room. When my parents were home and Mom would activate the code to allow her in I slept in my bed.

I stepped towards my closet only to be greeted by a glass shaped like an egg, with a substance in the middle of it. Completely out of curiosity, I took a step towards it and it started to glow a dim light. As I got closer, it became more rapid and brighter. Once I got close enough, I bent down and picked it up. As I held it the brightness of the light became to a capacity that was almost blinding me. As the light shinned I felt warmth, this shocking discovery sent light flashing through my windows that were closed, and probably the whole town could see it. I floated in the air, suspended in time almost. As the light swirled around my body, I closed my eyes and I could feel the light flowing into my veins, continuously until my mind was jerked back and I opened my eyes to be on the ground. No longer was I suspended in the air, or having light swirl around in a chain form.

As I sat on the floor, I looked up to see the egg floating in the air, just as I was. The light dimmed to a beaming candle light. As I got up slowly, I tried to hop, jump, or basically grab it from the air but it wouldn't come down. When I finally gave up, a knock came at the door. As I ran to look through the eye hole, no one was their, when I opened it for a second, I felt the same thing I did when I tired to go inside this house the strange presence again. As I stepped out into the open of the dark hallway, black gloves, grabbed my pale hands and pulled me towards the succumbing darkness. As I kicked, screamed and fought, the attacker stopped once I hit a weak spot.

_Oomph!_

I took out my flashlight now set on the compartment beside my bed; I turned it on and outside on the ground was the man that was sitting in my living room. Although now he was unconscious on the ground with a nose bleed and probably a black eye, this would probably scar.

"Great how am I gunna explain this one to Mum and Da?" I asked myself out loud trying to come up with a plan when the man's body started to shake uncontrollably.

His eyes were open and he tried to speak but nothing came out. He's in shock, well I wouldn't blame him. I carefully helped him up and plopped him on my bed. Very unwise. He blinked a couple times before I realized that blood was coming from underneath the mask itself.

"Well I guess I gave you a black eye and a nose bleed." He got off my bed and straightened his posture and looked at me like I was some sort of fighting machine. He just stood their very confused and intimidated for a couple of minutes before I leaped into my bathroom and came back with damp cloths and bandages.

I came some what close to him when he spoke, "Your Aunt Jane wanted me to get you. Your mother and father will be out for the weekend so she wanted to take your brother and sister up into the mountains and have your other Aunt and I would stay here to watch over you for the weekend if it was alright with you."

I couldn't figure out if this was a trick or if I was being tested.

"Um, well, how about, before we start talking about business, do I get to know your name? Here I'll go first." I said trying to whip the conversation unto a different subject because talking about my mother and fathers work is hard to get off with, better to kill the bird at first sight, anyway. "I'm Lili Elizabeth Crane."

"I'm Erik Michael Destler." He said, as I turned behind me like I new something terrible was going to happen.


	2. King

**Okay, as I said I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... why do I have to keep on telling you, this?**

**Enjoy**

**Erik**

I was sent down to get this girl; her name was Lili, like the flower. I have never met a woman in my life as dangerous as her. To bad sooner or later I would have to destroy her. As I was on the floor shaking from the beating I was just given by Lili. I wondered how powerful she would be in combat with an opponent as old as her.

Well once I realized she took me into her room I jumped back from delusions and back to reality. I was in her room, as she ran out somewhere and came back in crashing water, cloth and bandages towards me. I couldn't speak for sometime as she was so concerned about my wounds that she had just inflicted upon me. In our awkward pause, I examined her room; it was very big, not very average for a teenager. The walls were a silvery color and it was all a french style type of furniture. As I saw the bed looked rarely touched and the couch was completely over taken by three giant pillows and two comforters.

"I'm Lili Elizabeth Crane," She said in a smirking tone. As she started to talk to me I felt as though I had met her before. Her expressions were very kind and helpful.

So when she finished explaining who she was, I decided to announce my family name surely she would figure out why I was here then the matter of coming to her parents would be another story which I would have to fabricate as well.

"I'm Erik Michael Destler." I said.

She turned her back to me as the light in the room seemed to switch back and worth from a bright and dim light. As she looked away I saw for the first time the egg in the air, floating above us giving off a brightened light.

"The crystal." I said while trying to see the piece that played its part was right here. The girl was its tool to the crystal and her energy would be drained soon enough if it wasn't completely activated soon. Which is where I have to come in, God how much I hate this job.

She turned to me her face all red, blushing and her eyes were all white as light, as soon as she turned from the crystal I took her in my arms and for the first time in twelve years I gave a woman a kiss. Her face was all confused and red. She pushed me away out of her grasp and started running for her closet when the light shot out of the crystal and unto her.

As soon as she was suspended in air I drew forth a syringe and took some blood from her arm, as the red gushing blood came out it started to glow a white color. As soon as the syringe came out completely from the girl I couldn't move. This girl was activated before I drew blood. Her eyes weren't suppose to glow at all, neither was she suppose to react to the light all that well.

"How long have you been activated?" I spat out at her as she tried to regain her breath very slowly. "I said-"

"I know what you said, and it's been about two and a half years!" She screamed into my face. "It's not like I wasn't fully aware of the situation, bud."

* * *

**Lili**

The blood was rushing to my head and now looking at the clock I realized that it was half past 3. I needed to get fitted into my gown for tonight. For now since mum and da, were out I had to play guest in my own home, to my aunts and a stranger.

As I sensed another strange feeling, I had been kissed by a man I didn't even know, probably twice my age too.

I pushed him out of my room and locked the door. As soon as I heard the foot steps going the opposite direction I hurried into the closet picking out a dress that would send every boy or man is weeping at his feet. Thank heavens, I had good taste.

Once I took out the dress and examined it, I jumped into the shower for a quick recover. That was all silenced when I heard the big boom at the door.

I hopped out of the shower put on my dress and when the person came to knock, I opened the door in his face, the most happy grin appeared as the man with a rose, swiped me off my feet and into the hallway.

"Its good to see you again, young beauty." He said the words just dripping off his tongue. As I turned to him, his eyes turned a whitish cream color as he lifted my chin to kiss me, before strong hands drifted me away from him and down the hallway.

As I was swiftly driven into the light, I looked back into the darkened hallway to see my knight in shinning armor was gone and Erik was their. My dress was ripped; it was white with gold spots all over. The dress over all was strapless and the golden ribbon around it was amazing in itself. I wore plain white flip-flops with it as the dress started at my thighs to the back; it was down to the ground. I was holding a red rose in my hands when her Erik turned to me in the most furious manner.

But that's when I saw it the bright light again, covering everything in its sight and once completely entranced, the light dimmed to heal my cuts and bruises but also brought out an sword that was really heavy to carry, but once I saw the monster in front of Erik I threw it at the monster that looked like a demented soul of some sort. As the sword pierced its skin, the creature fell to the ground instantly, releasing the pure heart within it.

"Well you obviously know what you are doing." I turned to Erik who was now behind me with a cloth up to my mouth, but from the power I put into throwing the sword I fainted in his arms, wanting to be with my own love. Wishing he would appear sometime soon.

As soon as I was knocked out Erik made a run for it to a realm unknown to me, but very well known to my parents.

* * *

**Erik**

I grabbed Lili her body was trembling from the first encounter of the monsters to come. I hoped as time grew she would see that this was her purpose in life. And that she the only other Light bearer of the elemental kingdoms and villages, come defeat the enemy once and for all.

As I saw Angel, in the living room, the blood was battered everywhere, all over the walls and he body lay limp on the ground dead. As strong as she was, the young elemental could not accept the fact she was brought her to fight the darkness not keep it alive. I guess this was all too much for her in the end. I felt the girls eyes flutter open to reveal the light that was begging to come out. As she started shaking in my arms I dropped my watch on the floor the transparent door opening from the screen panel.

How was I going to explain her parent's death from this morning? As I stepped threw I saw the three children in my mind playing in the grass, with kites and crowns on. Then as I started to smile, black clouds of smoke filled the air and as I crossed the path from one realm to another, the red spot became clearer to me as well. _Everyone has died in this battle, all except you and me. _I glanced down at the little child in my arms; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. I walked from the transparent chamber that I had crossed into a storm with rain drops fiercely trying to pull me down to the ground. I walked to the old castle door when I knocked twice to see the guard standing outside.

He opened the door when I almost tripped at the sight of slippery water. Once completely inside I dropped to the floor and tore off both Lili's shoes and mine. Once completely off I handled the girl to a soldier, he was to carry her to the room right of mine. In the morning we would discuss of what would become of "The Kingdom of Phoenix." But right now I needed a brandy.

* * *

**Lili**

It was all too fuzzy, the rain drops and trees burning. It was way too weird to be thinking about and better yet, I didn't even know what was going on after I hit that monster in the cold emptiness of its heart I realized that I had made a promise both to myself and to everyone around me. I blinked twice before noticing that I wasn't on the couch in my bedroom. Just as I got up the blue shimmering moonlight hit my face. The cream colored silk sheets, in which I slept, were going to be all rags by the morning. This was a bad thing. As I tried to move their was some sort of force field in from of me keeping me here. So falling back into the wonderful sheets I fell asleep until the morning for my grand escape.

* * *

_Well please review! Tell me what you think!_


	3. Princess?

**Another Chapter **

* * *

**Lili**

I saw the crystal light up, it was all too real, and the shocking vibrations fell into my skull and fluttered in the back of my mind. Like everyone's dream it wouldn't last long. As I heard the shifting of a door lock I rolled over to see who was here. I opened my eyes to see Erik just standing their looking at me completely eclipsed in my eyes. As I stretched my arms I realized that my clothing was soaked, my hair was a rats nest and better yet I had no clothes to wear. The mysterious man moved from the corner of the room and pulled a chair over to my bedside.

" I hope you are well." He said with the utter most honesty. " I wish to tell you your safe from the creature who were going to attack you."

It took me a moment to grasp everything he had said to me. Everything was a puzzle Da told me, and I had to except the world the way it was. Even if it wasn't as good as everyone led it out to be. I wasn't gifted, smart or exceptionally pretty, my past was one that was not to be heard of. Nothing was ever spoken of. Not even of _Jazzy._

I almost felt like choking up over the fading memory. Like everyone they have something to hide. It's just that if anyone ever found out about my condition with the element. Like Da said. It would put our family in danger. And occasionally he would help me with training them. He was the only person who new. Mum and everyone else fell for the simple lie.

Sometimes when I went to the Doctor's office from bruises and broken bones Da would heal the bones with his element " Earth" he was down to the earth, some people would say. In this itty-bitty world I had a couple friends. Ones I met from Da's office.

Sebastian was first friend in the doctor's office, its not like a fourteen year old made friends easily here. But as I drifted off into thought I was pulled back hard by the sound of thunder crashing outside the large window.

" When did you learn of the elemental ability?" I heard someone question me. I turned my eyes to the cold icy eyes of the man sitting near my bed. Since it wasn't easy for my to talk to strangers I kept it simple as possible. I shifted so my legs weren't as cold underneath the comforter.

" Um my Da told me, he explained the history, and becoming, of Phoenix and such." I said, never once did back down from his eyes.

" So you know your heritage then?" He asked thinking I new.

I had a puzzled face, confused and completely lost what was left of this puzzle to figure out. _Jeez sometimes I wish things were spelled out on paper, than said, or spoken._

I searched for the answer for the very bottom of every memory and still nothing came to my mind. I becoming inpatient as a knock came at the door, it was a young woman probably around the same age as Erik.

* * *

**Erik**

I didn't get much out of her. But it was as much as I was going to get. Sometime I wish she would open up. I didn't like it when secrets were being kept from both the royal court and the Elemental Kingdom's king.

I watched as Lili drifted off into thought, her expressions changed from sad, angry, and happy to plain pain. I new it was hard to look back at her past, to confront it from the beginning. I heard a shift of locks at the main door to see the lovely Belle looking at me then to Lili. I guess Lili didn't know of her destiny or of her heritage basics. Something better said from the records. _I think I'll show her the Library today so she could understand better._

" _Sire._ May I have a word?" She asked, her golden hair shimmering the light of the sun, her blue eyes twinkling like a star struck puppy.

I lifted my leg out of the chair and headed for the door. Belle was one of my past mistresses; we never recovered from that relationship. It only lasted three days the least. And to me that was a mistake. She tried from that point on to please me in different ways like organizing people to meet.

I closed the door behind me when her hand came to my chin. She was a conning young women and it terrorized me more than anything.

" Who is she, a new one?" She asked like it was any of her business. " Because you know she is too young for you!"

I looked at her anger pulsing threw my hands. I wanted to strangle her. For those words spread like wild fire basically, and it was pacing into my eyes, which were switching from a cream color light to a sizzling red.

" That was not my intention, Belle. And it's none of your business who I date." I said while slipping back into the room locking the door behind me. And as I locked it I pressed my hand to the door and the light beamed out my me and put an elemental boundary around the room.

As I turned back Lili was standing grabbing books from the shelf nearest her.

* * *

**Lili**

As I saw Erik enter back in the room I was up and about looking at the books everywhere in my room, so many and yet so much to consume.

I picked up one it said, " On a battle field." Another with the title, " Learning how to be a royal." I was confused. I new of my heritage, I was a Canadian, Swedish, Italian, Austrian, Polish and American. Theses were the basics though. If Erik wasn't talking about then what was he talking about?

" I'm sorry for that, little messenger completely, un aware se would pop up." Erik said and yet I was so dissolved in the book that I didn't even notice him speaking. He pulled the book down from my gaze and shifted me to his. I looked puzzled and crazy at the same time.

_Why did you bring me here?_

" Ah, you like to read then, I see." He said.

" Yep. Its one of many hobbies."

" Well, there is a library down the hall, but first there is something I'd like to share with you before I lead you their." He tilted his head and came a little closer almost whispering in my ear. " Your bought here for a purpose, you see, your family was escaping a big fight when they left here, your were only about a month old so you would remember anything. I saw them only twice once when you were born and when you needed to be taken to a safer place." He stopped.

" Earth?" I asked, completely unaware were this was leading.

" Yes, you see, war raged out over the lands, and its going to do that same again, but with your help it will stop, you see I am the King of this elemental kingdom and you my dear, are a _princess_." He finished as I dropped my books amazed and unwilling to except it. When I dropped the books I started for the door it wouldn't open when I was pushed to the ground.

* * *

review! 


	4. Surival

**Lili**

I couldn't be true it wasn't he was just pulling my leg and then I remembered that Da had always given mum expensive gifts on occasion, I thought it was just because he loved her. My mind was swimming in thought when I was pulled down by shock.

Erik grabbed me and yanked me to the ground. A crying pain yelped from my mouth. Tears were coming out now and I couldn't move my leg, it was completely broken, in a way I don't know how.

"You shouldn't of over reacted, little one; this is your future, the realm of your kingdom, rests in your hands now. In two weeks time you will be transported there where you will meet new people, who can take care of you until you can marry." He said, my eyes widened in shock, I never wanted this, and it was all too much for me to take. I gulped my throat was dry like sand. As I got up I realized that this wasn't a game I was in, I was pawn to everyone because I was a child, but then again why would he bring me here to this place in the first place, Mum and Da never mentioned it, maybe it was a hallucination after all.

_Ring-ring, Ring-ring!_

"And what if I don't believe you, what if you're lying to me?" I asked trying to get out of this flawless situation completely.

"An element chooses its person, like for people who are calm and respected. Their power best goes with earth, fire on the other hand is more common, everyone is angry sometimes, but these pyro's are always looking for a way to bring down kingdoms all together. You on the other hand, must have had a pure heart, which, the darkness will come after, it is rare to see a person like you after all that has happened." He said trying to make me understand.

I took it all in very quickly and trying to back away from him I backed into a wall. "Is their anyone else like me?" I asked trying to grasp, if anyone could help me with this element.

It took him a minute or two, to completely answer that question.

" Yes, its very rare but there are people like you, the light element is hard to find in people, it is also rare to find a person with all of the elements in them, I've heard of it happening but never in my life time did I see one. They are considered pure blood, the highest rank in this realm." He said. But he lied to himself to save her. _Lied._

_Erik did know of one person who had all the elements and that was his father. _Everyone was afraid his father was going to take over everything; sooner or later that's when the earth and water elementals killed him in his sleep. Erik was probably not far off now.

"So I wouldn't be one to have all the elements in me?" I asked again another question. My curiosity was becoming a habit that I needed to break sooner than later.

" No if you were a elemental with all five elements then you would have had a marking somewhere eon your skin showing the symbols of all the elements. Like a tattoo if you will." He said completely the conversation when he opened the door. He gave me his arm and I took it knowing that if I didn't it would end badly; he was more experienced in this "elemental business".

Walking down the hallway, linked at the elbow, Erik took me to the library. As I was dropped off in front of the two twin giant doors that were painted in gold, as I reached for the door it opened by it self. Afraid and scurrying back, I saw a large amount of books with a pair of legs powering them out of the library.

" Oh sorry, I was just going." Said the little voice of a boy behind the massive amount of books. As I moved to the side the boy moved down the hall. He had red hair with orange highlights and the rarest, cutest yellow eyes.

" Sorry…. -"

" The names Trevor and I'm seven years old." He said while moving down the hallway. I ran into the library, within a second I was taken away by the shelves and shelves of books topped to bottom, big and small books altogether. As I grabbed a big textbook of the legends of the realm I walked and read over to a chair little did I now that a love struck puppy was watching.

**Erik**

Well as I walked to the Phoenix common room I was dazzled by the streaking colors in the sky, it was changing randomly from every radiant color to the darkest most gruesome destruction ever seen. If not handled soon we would be in deep trouble and the kingdom would be under attack if not helped soon. The clouds and the colors helped me discover the convent was gaining control of the dark element. I had to get the word out and fast if the last kingdom of all the realms, this one had to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my characters. Enjoy the new story. **

**The Musician**

_Not many survived the that night in the old opera house in Paris, But the few people who did lived on to have children of their own and maybe even grandchildren. But known believed the Opera Ghost could ever find a one that could love him. But one did and gave him more than he could ever of hoped for. Even though a body was shown to be the Opera Ghost's, it was not his at all, but his companion Nadir._

**Year 2007, currently in Erie County Buffalo, in America, this is the story of a young girl escaping both her past and finding Love, betrayal and comfort for a mere man. The only question that's there is Can he bring himself to love her? This is there story. **

" Max wake up, its 5:30 already you need to get ready for school, come on its homecoming week." " Wake Up!" I heard a young boys cry called out to me. I simply rolled over to fall back asleep again only to figure out that he had figured out how to truly wake a person up and it's not pretty. My blanket was whipped from my fingers off the bed and unto the floor, my cell phone was taken out of the way and a bucket of water was spilled all over me and my cream colored sheets. I wasn't the least bit angry, actually my emotions were so out of date that morning that I didn't know what hit me.

" Come on sleepy head get up." He called. So I jumped out of bed and sprang onto the floor grabbing the boy up into a big hug, he was so small and fragile that I was worried I was going to crush him into tiny little pieces.

" Trevor you realize that, I'm bigger than you, right?" He was becoming uncomfortable in the position of being hugged to tightly. So I released him and he sat on the floor, while I grabbed some jeans, a black bra and shirt along with white panties to the dressing area around my bed. I pulled down the mechanism and the light turned on in the whole room. I got dressed when I finished I came out with war paint on my cheeks both sides where red and white with a mixture of black, all three were in lines on both sides of my cheeks. Trevor ran over and sat on my leg, clinging as though dear life was taking him from me.

" Trevor honey, where's Liz?" I asked as a blond hair shifted through my doorway. She looked pale and her darken blue eyes told me she wasn't feeling well enough to go to school again, and this was the fifth time this month. I couldn't just leave her home all alone with _him. _

" Liz, before I send you to bed, where's… you know who?" I asked her the pink streaks in her hair lit up in the light, making me want to pour water on her red for doing such a thing. Although it was good for her to start acting out, in a good way though, spray paint for hair was good enough, even though Trevor wanted it next. He grabbed a canister from my shelf and started spray-painting his hair blue and green, the combination made his black silky hair terrible.

" He's down stair's actually didn't leave yet, something about…college and your math grade for this quarter I believe, and I'm seeing a doctor tomorrow, your going to have to take me, in the morning." She said while jumping into my warm blanket on the floor.

" Max!" I heard a loud voice down stairs. I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail, which had streaks of blue and green in to get down with the non-school spirit anyway. I picked my book bag up and headed down the spiral staircase as I saw a flower attached to a rose hanging from the shelving case. I decided I would get it later. I came down completely to be greeted by my guardian of this time. His name was Ryan De Chagny. An old friend of the family apparently according to the will left by my parents that both died in a car crash. He was a middle-aged man with green eyes and blond hair; he looked like Liz if you asked me.

" We'll need to speak of this later, I'm going to be late for my hearing at the college and you need to get your butt out that door in order to make a living missy. " He said while I grabbed my car keys and ran to my black convertible. " Come home after school too."

I waved and he made a wave back while warming up his car and going back inside. I turned in the circle and out in front of my house. I was gray with vines going up both sides of the walls. I turned left to pick up Miranda and Michael to bring them to school since it was only a mile away.

I glanced at the clock it said 6:30 a.m. and no body in the right mind would get up this early for school but I always had to since I was going to get a proper education to take Liz and Trevor to get a nice home and education, better than mine, whatever it was. Even though I was a B++ student I new that getting straight A+++ would make Ryan proud of me, and want to send me away to college for the real world.

As I pulled into a driveway, I noticed that across the street there was a moving truck in the dirt pathway in the trees. _The big mansion must have been sold._ I pulled up in my car to Miranda's dad's car and put the brake on while waiting for her to come out of the house for we didn't have a lot of time, school started in thirty minutes. I parked the car, hearing a scream from the woods, where the house was. Once I got close enough, saw a man on the ground blood rushing out everywhere. When I came closer I noticed the mask he wore on the side of his face. _Just like Trevor, my little brother._

" Get out of here, girl, I'm not one to be messed with." I saw him scream into my face, I just turned pale to quickly when seeing him gesture a move to run.

" And here I was just trying to help you out, sorry I bothered." I said to him. ' Stupid men and helping them." I muttered under my breath he got up and applied pressure to the wound.

" Dad, what, Oh my god what happened, speak." I heard another voice pop out of nowhere and another guy with a mask showed up. "_This is all to weird for me_" I thought to myself.

"He screamed, I was in my friends drive way and I came to help him." I said while the man got up and limped over to his son looking frustrated even more that a girl came to help.

He moved closer, his sent was oblivious it was a mixture of sea salt and rain. That made me smile a little, reminded me of home.

" What's your name girl?" the younger man asked me. " Well what is it?"

" Max Arielle Crane." I said to him with wide eyes. I moved forward to walk out for his driveway as I looked at my watch and it said 6:49 it was almost time for school and this charade was becoming old.

" Well Max, you'd, do well to stay away from place." He said. " Now get out!"

I walked out of his driveway and across the street into my car where Miranda and Michael were waiting. Boy did I have along story to tell them.


End file.
